


Green Onions

by wingedkiare



Series: Whiskey-Tango Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Post Season 8, dance parties do make chores fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedkiare/pseuds/wingedkiare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music, dishwashing, and slow-dancing.  Pure fluff.</p><p>
  <i>Following the sound led him to the kitchen, where the iPod dock was plugged in, and Cas was busy washing dishes. And dancing. It wasn’t the first time Dean had watched Cas dance, but this was a surprise.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Onions

_Nine months after the Angels Fall._

Music echoed through the bunker, waking Dean up from a nap he hadn’t meant to take. He stretched in the high backed chair, trying to relax the kink in his neck.

He sort of recognized the music. Something from the 60s, he’d heard on the radio a million times, but couldn’t remember the name of. At any rate, where ever it was being played, it was turned up to 11.

Following the sound led him to the kitchen, where the iPod dock was plugged in, and Cas was busy washing dishes. And dancing. It wasn’t the first time Dean had watched Cas dance, but this was a surprise.

The former angel was doing the twist, barefoot, wearing a pair of Dean’s old jeans that had a hole in the back pocket from getting caught on a chain link fence. Charlie was nowhere to be seen, but somehow this had her written all over it.

"I think it'd take less time if you weren't dancing," Dean said with a smirk.

"I'm testing Charlie's theory that dancing makes chores more fun.  Kevin had half the dishes in his room." Cas glanced over his shoulder, putting a dish in the dishrack. "You could always join me."

"I think I'll watch from right here. I like the view."

"That's right. I forgot that Dean Winchester doesn't dance." Cas's voice dripped with sarcasm, one of his less endearing traits now that he was human. Dean couldn't say anything about that.  Not really.  The sarcasm was entirely his fault.

"Nope. I'll leave most of that to you."

The song ended, and a familiar guitar riff began, much slower than usual. "House of the Rising Sun?"

Cas dropped the dish in his hand back in the sink, wiping his hands off on his jeans as he walked towards the doorway. "Almost."

"I know the song, Cas. This is a cover of House of the Rising Sun."

“It is and it isn’t.” Cas slipped his right arm around Dean’s waist, catching Dean’s hand with his other. “Now will you dance with me?”

"What about the dishes?"

"They can soak."

This wasn’t the first time they’d slow danced. A couple months back, Cas's nightmares had returned with a vengeance, to the point where Cas hadn't even wanted to get back into bed. The only thing that seemed to work was putting on an old record and swaying back and forth the way that kids did at a high-school dance- arms wrapped around each other, aimlessly moving around the room.

“You’re leading?” A raised eyebrow and a sharp hipbone pressed against his was the only response, and Dean nodded. “Okay. You’re leading.”

Dean let himself relax into Cas, listening to the song. The music was House of the Rising Sun, but the lyrics were from a different song, and it took a couple bars before he figured it out. “Amazing Grace?” That was surprising in and of itself since for the last 9 months, the word Grace had been on the do not mention list.

Cas nodded, gently leading them in circles on the floor, his three day old stubble a familiar sort of scratch against Dean’s jaw. “I like it. It's a mix of the profane and the holy. It reminds me of us.”

“That sounds like you're insulting me."

“Not what I mean, Dean. It’s about being lost and finding faith again.” Cas turned his head, lips brushing against Dean’s earlobe, his voice calm and even. “It’s how I feel with you.”

“Jesus Christ, Cas, you can't just say stuff like that the same way that you talk about the weather.” It wasn't the first time they'd had this argument, and while Cas had started to get the hang of having a filter, it probably still wasn't going to change any time soon.

"Wait. It's _how_ I say it that bothers you?"

Dean ran back through the conversation. They actually hadn't had this argument before. Usually he was annoyed that Cas would bring this stuff up when they were in the middle of talking about something else. "Actually, yeah."

He could feel Cas's smile against his cheek, as the fallen angel pulled him in closer. "I can live with that."

"Me too." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a larger-verse, and I'll be adding to it bit by bit, none of which will be in chronological order. (If you like, you can find me on Tumblr, I tend to post stuff there first- wingedkiare.tumblr.com)
> 
> Music mentioned:  
> Green Onions, Booker T and the MGs  
> Amazing Grace, Blind Boys of Alabama


End file.
